


Farewell

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Post Kibou-hen, chatroom format, fuck me I hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: They deserve at least this much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nya
> 
> I have no explanation for this
> 
> Please kick me

**~Group chat: ‘Future Foundation meeting’~**  
[councilchief] Hello everyone.  
[councilchief] I will now call this meeting to order.  
[councilchief] First order of business: roll call.  
[councilchief] Who is here.  
[councilchief] ...  
[councilchief] Alright. Thank you for your cooperation.  
[councilchief] Second order of business… an apology.  
[councilchief] I am sat in the medical bay in the ruins of the Future Foundation headquarters right now.  
[councilchief] I have lost vision in my right eye, and I have been told I have sprained my ankle.  
[councilchief] There is blood all over me, both my own and…  
[councilchief] …  
[councilchief] I was wrong. Very wrong.  
[councilchief] ...I owe you all something.  
[councilchief] Something that I was too proud to say before, but now, to save my burdened soul some weight...  
[councilchief] ...To Sakakura. I’m sorry I was too late. I’m always too late. You deserved someone better than myself to call your leader, someone better than me to throw away your career for. ...You were an amazing boxer.  
[councilchief] To Tengan… you were a crafty old man, but… I am not sure what to think. You mentored me, you taught me well and treated me as one of your own… but you were cunning until the very end. I envy you.   
[councilchief] To Gekkogahara… wherever you may be. The real you. I hope you are well, if you are alive at all.  
[councilchief] To Kizakura… I never gave you the respect your deserved. You were a smart man despite your act of a bumbling fool, worthy of such a high branch position.  
[councilchief] ...To Yukizome, I…  
[councilchief] …  
[councilchief] Chisa, I…  
[councilchief] ...Forget it. I’m not sure if any affections can even matter to you anymore. But they will never cease. I'm sorry I wasn't the man you wanted me to be.  
[councilchief] I am no leader. I am a coward.  
[councilchief] I’ll carry you all on my back with me until I fall to my grave and join you all at last.  
[councilchief] Until then…  
[councilchief] I am signing off, perhaps for the final time.  
[councilchief] Goodbye, Future Foundation members.  
 **~[councilchief] is offline~**


End file.
